


Just Sleep, Just Dream

by TheLemonKing



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: #CheerGumiUp, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lily is a good gf, Nightmares, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 14:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLemonKing/pseuds/TheLemonKing
Summary: Gumi has a nightmare, luckily she has Lily to help her through it.





	Just Sleep, Just Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to make a Honeycarrot fic for quite a while now and now I finally decided to make one.
> 
> This is my first time writing a fic with darker themes so some constructive criticism would be very much appreciated.
> 
> Tw: For references to rape and a little bit of blood.

_Gumi whimpered as she felt a scalpel cutting along her skin, a sickly yellow hand running down _ _her cheek as a cruel, childish giggle rang through her ears. “It’s so nice to finally have you back, _ _Megumi…” Masaki purred as he pulled the bloodied surgical tool examined it “I thought we’d n_ _ever get to see eachother again~” _ _She could see his manic smile through the surgical mask as he leaned over her, she wanted to_ _scream for help but she couldn’t, she was alone with her mouth taped shut. she wanted to run_ _but she couldn’t. She was tied down to this infernal surgery table. Masaki slowly dragged the __dull end of his scalpel down her stomach as another giggle escaped his lips. __“You’ve been so good sweetie, trying so hard to make me happy…” The scientist flipped the s_c_alpel over to the blade when it reached her panties. “It’s about time I returned the favor” No _ _no... stop, don’t touch me! I want to go home! I don’t want this, please...STOP-_

Gumi jolted out of her bed with a loud wheeze, her hand gripping her chest as she looked around for anyone. It was just her...Lily was still on tour. She frantically scrambled around for her phone, she felt unsafe, she needed to hear her. Tears stained the greenette’s face as her phone rang against her ears, _please pick up, please for the love of god pick up._

“You've reached the Anim.o.v.e bus, how can I help ya?” Lily answered groggily, “H-Hello, Is this Lily..?” Gumi stuttered through the tears. “Gumi?” The blonde’s voice became more clear, concern filled her voice as she heard the greenette’s whimpers. “I-I’m sorry, I know you’re busy but there’s nobody else I can talk to and…” Gumi’s voice became shakier, choking back a sob. Her words were cut off by the gentle sounds of Lily shushing her, “Woah woah, easy there Gooms. Just breath.”

She nodded and sucked in a deep breath, her body relaxing just a little bit. At least it was  
enough for her to speak clearly to her lover. “There we go, now...what happened? Did you hear Megu again? Akari?” Lily’s voice was patient and soothing, the kind of voice that made Gumi feel safer just when she hears it.

The greenette shook her head and took another deep breath “No...I...I had a nightmare of him…Masaki.” She could feel her anxiety beginning to resurface as the dream started coming back to her. “I-I was in his lab...tied down, and he was t-touching me...cutting me and telling me how pretty and how much of a good girl I was…and then he...he..”

Lily stayed silent as Gumi retold the dream to her, stopping her when she could hear her voice starting to crack. “Gumi...I need you to do something for me. I’m going to say something and I want you to repeat it back to me. Can you do that?” Gumi let out a soft noise of confirmation, sinking back into her mattress. “Okay, repeat after me: “Masaki’s gone, he can no longer hurt me, I’m safe now.””

“O-okay…” Gumi paused to compose herself before repeating “Masaki’s...gone, he can no  
longer hurt me, I’m safe now.” She could feel

Lily smiling through the other side of the phone “Go on, keep goin’.” The blonde encouraged, so that’s exactly what she did. Taking deep breaths and repeating the phrase to herself, feeling her body becoming less tense and fall farther back into her bed, stopping after the third time.

“See? Feeling any better now?” Lily asked sweetly, getting a soft “mhm” from the  
green haired girl in response. “Lily...when are you coming home?”  
“I’ll be back to vocalotown in about two days, until then...If you ever need to talk to me, just hit me up and I’ll be there in a flash. Heck, I could make a skype call so you can meet my  
bandmates if you want.”

Gumi smiled and let out a cute, breathy giggle “That would be kinda nice...thank you Lily..” Lily let out a little chuckle of her own “No problem hun, just remember...I'm always gonna be there for ya." Gumi felt a smile form on her face from the blonde's words. "I should probably hang up now, it's almost showtime."

“Okay...I love you.” Gumi punctuated her sentence with a quick kiss through the phone. “I love you too, Gumi bear.” And with that the call ended, the greenette’s smile didn’t falter as she nuzzled back into the pillows.

“I’m safe now, he can’t hurt me anymore…” She repeated to herself one last time before drifting into a much more peaceful sleep.


End file.
